1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, development of display devices which can display pseudo three-dimensional (3D) images has been progressed.
For the above display devices, for example, a method using parallax barrier (parallax barrier method) and the like can be used (e.g., Patent Document 1).
The parallax barrier method makes a viewer perceive a two-dimensional image as a three-dimensional image by utilizing parallax between the left eye and the right eye. The display device using the parallax barrier method includes a pixel portion and a parallax barrier. In the display device using the parallax barrier method, for example, an image for the right eye (right-eye image) and an image for the left eye (left-eye image) are displayed on the pixel portion, and the parallax barrier functions to prevent light for the left-eye image from entering the right eye and to prevent light for the right-eye image from entering the left eye. Thus, a two-dimensional image can be perceived as a pseudo three-dimensional image.